Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2: Sunshine's Adventurous Journey
by PunpunOfficial
Summary: Pac and Cyli have kids in the future and taking care of alot of kids is not easy at all and it get's even harder when Betrayus returns with his brattish, obnoxious triplets: Traitoria, Treacherous and Betrayus Jr. and now they have to save the Universe. Can Sunshine and her siblings deal with life as preteen-ager and save the world at the same time?
1. Fill in form

**Me: Before we get started on **_**Pac Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2: Sunshine's Adventurous Journey**_**. Cylindria, tell them.**

**Cylindria: (coughs) alrighty... (takes out a piece of paper with infomation on it and reads it) We are accepting OCs in **_**Pac Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2: Sunshine's Adventurous Journey**_**. You can enter more then 1 OC if necessary. All you must do is fill in this OC template, make sure your OCs in quickly! PunPun and her gang are only expecting 29 OCs-**

**Behemoth and Pac Man: 29! WHAT THE FEEZY!? 0_0**

**Cylindria: Hey Pom Pom wrote this script, not me! T_T;**

**Me: Yes. Yes I did. =D**

**Cylindria: (rolls eyes) Anyways (coughs) PunPunOfficial can also accept talking animals [Such as cats, birds, otters, tigers and etc]. We do not expect anything XXX rated in the character (e.g. rapists, pedophiles and etc), but we do expects murderers/murderess though. So please, hurry enter your OC, (coughs) so here is the template and review. PS You can also PM your OC to Pom Pom if optional! If you don't have an OC and you really really really think this story is interesting but you cannot come up with a name for your OC! Please click on PunPunOfficial where it says **_**Author: PunPunOfficial**_**, then on her profile go to the links and click on 20000-names, that will help you! Enjoy! From PunPunOfficial, the Queen of the Promise Land, Fantasylands, Never-never lands and creative lands.**

**Me: I will make a draft and list. I'll give credit to you! I promise!**

* * *

**Name: ?**

**Age: 1-29 years of age**

**Nicknames: (Nothing disgusting!)**

**Gender: Male/Female**

**Species: (NOTE: This is only if your doing an animal!, if not, please fill this blank, we would understand!)**

**Race: PacWorlder/Ghost/Monster/Animal**

**Date of birth: (Months: January-December, duh, expect holiday births as well e.g. chirstmas, groundhogs day etc; Year: 1984-2013; If just born in 2013, tell me how many weeks old is the baby)**

**Residence: PacWorld/Netherworlds**

**Birthplace: PacWorld/Netherworlds/any other countries**

**Nationality: (e.g. Swedish, Dutch and etc)**

**Color of skin: ? (I accept anything)**

**Color of eyes: ? (I accept anything)  
**

**Duty: (optional, and if he/she has a duty, then I accept anything)**

**Love interest(s): (optional, fill in new form or use other peoples's OCs or chose an character from Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures)**

**Is he/she a Murderer/Murderess?: Yes/No (if not please leave blank)**

**If he/she a spy on Pac Man and his friends, siblings and etc: Yes/No (if not please leave blank)**

**Personality: (what is he/she's personality?)**

**Family: (I accept anything)**

**About/History: (Tell me about your OC, what is he/she like and what was her past and etc.)**

**Friends: (I accept anything, make up some friends, choose other people's OCs or choose any characters from Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventues)  
**

**Enemies: (I accept anything, make up some friends, choose other people's OCs or choose any characters from Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventues)**

**Rivals: (I accept anything, make up some friends, choose other people's OCs or choose any characters from Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventues)**

**Likes: (I accept anything, make up some friends, choose other people's OCs or choose any characters from Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventues)  
**

**Dislikes: (I accept anything, make up some friends, choose other people's OCs or choose any characters from Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventues)**

**Gang: Pac-Man's Gang/Skeebo's Gang/Betrayus's Henchmens/Or make up your own gang/choose other people gangs**

**Does he/she die in this fanfic?: Yes/no(if no, leave blank and if yes, chose others people's OCs, make up who killed he/she or choose any characters from Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures)**

* * *

**Me: Okay, that's the form. The reason why I put he/she die thingy is because there will be containing character death! Review or PM me please! :) I promise I will make the draft and lists.**


	2. The Draft

**Me: Alrighty! Here is the draft. This will be updated! I'd extended the number more then 29! Just to be sweet.**

**Cylindria: Here you go. And we put the dates on when you gave us your OC, because of good reasons. :) and here is what we need:**

* * *

**_3 spies_**

**_6 murderers/murderess_**

**_11 different kinds of friends for Sunshine and her siblings_**

**_5 chihuahuas for Pac and Cyli's family (lol i luv chihuahuas!) CYLINDRIA IS THRIVING AND BEGGING FOR CHIHUAHUAS! LOL!_**

**_2 different animals_**

**_8 werewolves (hehehe...)_**

**_I need 13 cyclops to be crazily in love with Cylindria that they'll do anything to have her (they can also be murderers bwhahaha xD)_**

**_3 sisters for Fluffy_**

**_and 12 ghosts who are also crazy in love with Cylindria._**

**_5 ghosts who are the kids of Butt-ler or Dr. Buttocks._**

* * *

**1. Zoey (Owned by: Candygirl4226; entered on: 8/24/2013) - 7 year lavender PacWorlder who is Swedish-Scottish. She is the 3rd oldest of Abbie and Ash's kids and she is Pac-Man's niece. She is also Cadell, Zeke and Silke's sister at birth.**

**2. Mystery (Owned by: Candygirl4226; entered on 8/24/2013) - 9 year old ghost who is American-German and she is Betrayus Jr.'s girlfriend and Pac Man Jr.'s best friend (possible crush). She is the 1st spy!**

**3. Amber (Owned by: Anonymous; entered on 8/26/13) - 18 year old ghost who wants revenge on Pac and Cyli's family. She is Sunshine's archenemy and oftentimes almost gets killed by Sunshine. She is the 2nd spy!**

**4. Twinky (Owned by: Luna-the-witch; entered on 8/26/13) - 7 year old girl French ghost who is Gino's girlfriend and future wife. She loves honey and star gazing. She is also Blinky's younger sister, who is very protective of her, due to their father. She is also Pac and Cyli's future daughter-in-law.**

**5. Dinky (Owned by: Luna-the-witch; entered on 8/26/12) - 13 year old British boy who is Pinky's older brother. He was neglected by his family and hated them ever since. They remain in PacWorld (sometimes).**

**6. Zorro (Owned by: FlowerPowerX3; entered on 8/27/13) - OMG! Zorro is a 13 year old ghost boy who has thee most amusing, amazing and crazy crush on Cylindria. Often gets in fight with Pac.**

**7. Zorrila (Owned by: FlowerPowerX3; entered on 8/27/13) - Zorrila is Zorro's 13-year-old twin sister. She has a crush on Blinky and Inky. Which makes Skyler, Sorrel and Mollie beastly upset!**

**8. Raini (Owned by: Luna-the-witch; entered on 8/28/13) - Raini is an emo Russian 13-year-old girl ghost who has a crazy obsession with sharp objects and dangerous things. She hates Barney the Dinosaur and she has a thing for Dinky. She is the twin sister of Inky.  
**

**9. Harpie (Owned by: Luna-the-witch; entered on 9/4/13) - Harpie is an comical 18-year-old boy who has silver pupil-less eyes. His mother disappeared along time ago and lives with his Uncle Clyde. **

**10. Mozart (Owned by: Candygirl4226; entered on 9/7/13) - Mozart is a 6 and half year old girl ghost who is Tino's girlfriend. She is loves wander all over the place and she is Blinky and Twinky's half-sister.**

**11. Blondie Saya (Owned by: Candygirl4226; entered on 11/3/13) - Blondie is a 11-year-old boy who is depressed and short-tempered. Blondie used to be Vivian's friend, but she became goth and Blondie HATES goths.**

**12. Vivian "Lillian" Palmer (Owned by: Candygirl4226; entered on 11/3/13) - Vivian is Pino's 1st and very best friend! Vivian admires Pino's mother, Cylindria, because she is goth and has her wholehearted and truehearted support and admiration. Viv'e has a crush on Clyde (Sunshine's boyfriend), Betrayus and possibly her best friend, Pius (aka, Pino). Viv'e respects Sunshine and Sunshine respects her. Vivian seems to have an irksome habit of calling by Sunshine by her real name, _Lumidee _and calling Pino by his real name, _Pius_. Viv'e is also Pino's love interest/truelove. Viv'e is also part of Sunshine's band called _The Big Cats_, a very popular band in Pacopolis.**

**13. Rocky (Owned by: Candygirl4226; entered on 11/3/13) - Rocky is a 1-year-old white long-haired chihuahua (FINALLY A CHIHUAHUA!). Rocky loves bacon and is very playful. Rocky is buddy of Stubby, Sunshine's pet Ghost Shark.  
**

**14. Cassidy (Owned by: FlowerPowerX3; entered on 11/3/13) - Cassidy is a fox who hates everybody, except for Pac-Man's family. Ironically, she hates PacWorlders. Cassidy is somewhat scared of Stubby, because he is a Ghost Shark. Cassidy's home was burned by PacWorlders and that's why Cassidy hates 'em. Her family died and only has her one brother, thus making Stubby and his shark clique overprotective of Cassidy. **

**15.**

**16.**

**17.**

**18.**

**19.**

**20.**

**21.**

**22.**

**23.**

**24.**

**25.**

**26.**

**27.**

**28.**

**29.**

**30.**

**31.**

**32.**

**33.**

**34.**

**35.**

**36.**

**37.**

**38.**

* * *

**Me: Fill in quick! Guys... please make an Chihuahua OC. Please... we don't have any... :( **

**Cylindria: WHY THE HECK DO WE NEED 13 CYCLOPS GHOSTS AND 13 GHOSTS WOOING AFTER ME!?**

**Me: Because... it's funny!**

**Cylindria: WHAT THE FEEZY MAN! WHAT THE FEEZY!**

**Me: I know I'm evil like that! Review your answer!  
**

**Blinky: VOTE FOR ME!  
**

**Inky: NO! VOTE FOR ME!  
**

**Clyde: (blushes)**

**(Blinky and Inky get into a big fight)**

**Me: Review... anyways here are some of my OCs (Noted: I REPEAT PAC-MAN JR. IS NOT OC, obviously, he is just listed for options!) that you can put as love interests and etc.**

* * *

**Sunshine (Pac-Man and Cylindria's eldest child)**

**Skyler (Pac-Man and Cylindria's 2nd oldest child)  
**

**Lionel (Pac-Man and Cylindria's 3rd oldest child)**

**Mollie (Pac-Man and Cylindria's 4th oldest child)**

**Sparrow (Pac-Man and Cylindria's 5th oldest child)**

**Sorrel (Pac-Man and Cylindria's 6th oldest child)  
**

**Meadow (Pac-Man and Cylindria's 7th oldest child)**

**Kenyatta (Pac-Man and Cylindria's 8th oldest child)**

**Pac-Man Jr. (Pac-Man and Cylindria's 9th oldest child)**

**Sander (Pac-Man and Cylindria's 10th oldest child)**

**Sandy (Pac-Man and Cylindria's 11th oldest child)**

**Pino (Pac-Man and Cylindria's 12th oldest child)**

**Gino (Pac-Man and Cylindria's 13th oldest child)**

**Dino (Pac-Man and Cylindria's 14th oldest child)**

**Tino (Pac-Man and Cylindria's 15 oldest child)**

**Winter (Pac-Man and Cylindria's 1st youngest child)**

**Nala (Pac-Man and Cylindria's 2nd youngest child)**

**Devil (Pac-Man and Cylindria's 3rd youngest child)**

**You can see more on my profile :3**


	3. Episode 1: Return of the Heros, Pt 1

**Me: Alrighty! Let's get started on this sequel!  
Skyler: But, not all the OCs are here yet! :(**

**Dustin: YEAH! NO ONE HAS PM OR REVIEWED ENOUGH OCS!**

**Me: So! Do I care? Anyways, Sander disclaimer pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease!**

**Sander: Pom Pom does not own Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. Only the OCs, of course. And she does not own Zoey, Mystery nor Amber. Candygirl446 owns Zoey and Mystery and anonymous own Amber.**

**Betrayus Jr.: Enjoy! Because you won't! HA! (snickers)**

**(Lionel chases Betrayus Jr. with a frying pan in his hand and Zoey goes after him with a untamed English Bulldog, lolololol)**

**Episode 1**

**Return of the Heros, Pt. 1**

"Amber! What the feezy are you doing here!" Sunshine shrieked.

"Your yellow kinf killed my parents!" Amber retorted.

"Well your kind killed my grandparents! Now we are both even! I've been wanting my vendetta on Betrayus and his triplets for a very long time! They plotted to kill my grandparents! Unless..." Sunshine said.

The 10-year-old girl unseathed her tigerlike, bramble-sharp claws that were hooked.

"You want me claw you into pieces like a jigsaw puzzle... I don't _**mine**_." Sunshine growled.

Amber lunged at Sunshine, Sunshine was very brawly and warlike when it comes to brawling with Amber.

"I told you not to come by baby siblings. Winter, Nala and Devil!" Sunshine screamed.

"Well the black-and-white one deserved to die first, since he wanted to-"

Sunshine scratched Amber's eye out, Amber had a missing eye. Then out of nowhere, Skyler flung herself at Amber forcefully.

"I thought I told you to leave us alone you sleazeball!" Skyler roared.

"Betrayus had a right to kill your grandparents!" Amber shouted, while she ws holding her eye that was deathly wounded by Sunshine.

"LIES!" A voice snarled.

Then Lionel, came and soon all the children came. Amber had her pack with her. Soon everybody was in part of the war. Zoey kicked one of the spies dead in the face. "That's how you do it, baby!" Zoey chuckled. While the rest of them were in a blood bath brawl. Sunshine was punching Amber then, she pinned her down like Nala did in Lion King.

"Give it up scuzzball!" Sunshine snarled.

"Never!" Amber yelled.

Sunshine was had claw marks all over her bulky body. Her blue glittered into the moonlight with anger. Amber escaped from Sunshine pinned down, but then Gino bucked her like an actually horse! Making Amber's body hit the wall hard. Then she got up and slapped Gino. Then everybody stop.

"LEAVE MY SON ALONE!" A voice cried.

"MAMA!" Kenyatta exclaimed.

"Wha?" Amber said.

Then Cylindria pinned down Amber like her eldest daugter Sunshine did. Expect this pinned down was beastly dangerous, atrocious and ferocious. Cylindria bit her neck and Amber scratched Cylindria's eye. Cylindria cried out of pain loudly. Pac became angry. He dashed at Amber and headbutted her in the stomach. Then he held Cylindria gently. Cylindria's pink eyes glittered. Pac was extremely worried.

"Cylindria, everything is gonna be okay! Alrighty baby!" Pac said.

Then Amber dashed at Pac and then Pac got his back, used his back legs and threw Amber off the roof of the building. The spies retreated. Cylindria was shaking as tried to cover up her bleeding eye in the pool of blood. Then some of Cyli and Pac's siblings came out.

"Oh my freaking God! Cyli!" Peppar exclaimed.

"Pa..." Cylindria said, but she stopped herself. Tears on her left eye threaten to fall down her tender cheeks.

Pac picked her up and took her to the hospital.

_Things are gonna be okay. _Pac thought.

**Me: Chapter 1 is done! Review**


	4. Episode 2: Return of the Heros, Pt 2

**Me: I promise not leave to candygirl446 in suspense! o.o and FYI Foster's personality, traits and actions are spoof out of Ethan (not my OC, Ethan)'s personality, traits and actions from Ice Age 4! There will be spoof scenes out of Ice Age 4 called "Where's Peaches?" and "The Falls".**

**Cyli: WHAT HAPPENS TO MEH! D:**

**Me: You'll find out, just calm your noodles! Anyways, Lake, disclaimer.**

**Lake: Pom Pom does not own Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. Only the OCs. Luna-the-witch owns Twinky, Dinky, Raini and Harpie. Candygirl446 owns Mystery and Zoey and an anonymous user owns Amber.**

**Me: E.N.J.O.Y.! :3 This is for Candygirl446! **

**Return of the Heros, Pt. 2**

"Whoa, dudette! We heard bout Amber scratched your mom's eye! That's pretty intense!" Foster said.

Foster was President Spheros's oldest son. His brothers are: Ethan and Dustin and his sister is Alicia. Meadow has a secret crush on Foster.

"No duh you ding-dong!" Zoey snapped bitterly.

"Do not be so mean!" Sandy scolded angrily.

"Oh shut up _Alexandra_!" Zoey hissed viciously.

"Don't... Don't call me that!" Sandy protested defensively.

Sunshine was foaming with anger. She was a short-tempered so when ever a fight turns into a tempest in a tea-kettle, she becomes really hostile, fiery and ratty. Especially when it's her siblings. Sunshine was extremely ablaze with anger that the fact that her mean cousin, Zoey and her little polite, well-bred, courteous sister, Sandy were fighting over nothing.

"Ok, BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!" Sunshine snarled ferociously.

Zoey flinched at Sunshine's tempestuous outbreak. The two easily stop their frenzy fight, avoiding Sunshine to get atrociously angry.

"Anyways... Mama is getting out the hospital today. But her right eye is still bandaged." Sunshine said.

"Has she gone blind?" Dustin asked eagerly.

"Oh don't be stupid! Her right eye is just wounded badly, not stabbed!" Skyler responded.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't _Pac Man's daughter_." A girl sneered.

It was Bessie, Skeebo's brattish daughter.

_She is just like Traitoria. _Lionel thought bitterly.

"What do **you **want salmon-breath!" Sunshine snarled.

"Heard about your _**mommy**_, being wounded like a baby-" Bessie said.

Then Pac Man Jr. punched her the face beastly.

"Don't. Ever. Talk. About. My. Mom. That. Way!" Pac Man Jr. growled viciously.

"Woa, dude. Slow your roll. Calm your horses!" Ethan said.

"I'm _not _going to calm _my _horses! Because that _slimeball _made fun of my mom!" Pac Man Jr. yelled scornfully.

"Dude... honestly, I do not think Auntie Cylindria would care what the crap Bessie says... frankly." Hartley said plainly.

Hartley was 3rd oldest of Peppar (Cylindria's brother) and Glory's kids. His brother was Storm and his sister was Toni (**A/N: Named after Toni Braxton**).

Pac-Man Jr. just sighed with annoyance. Bessie got up and gave an icy gaze at Pac Jr. and flead the riotous fight like a rat.

"Dirtbag..." Pac Man Jr. mumbled.

"I'm so glad that's over." Gino muttered.

"Well we better get to class. Adjö Sander and Sandy! Adjö Pino, Gino, Dino and Tino!" Sunshine said.

"Adjö!" Sander, Sandy, Pino, Gino, Dino and Tino said in unison.

They scattered away like rodents and went to their classes.

Sunshine, Skyler, Lionel, Mollie and Sorrel ran to class as they thought of the certain guys that they were totally in love with, but her parents, Pac and Cylindria thought it was unbelieveable.

_Hmm! I wonder how Clydie is doin? They handsome cutie-pie must be having a blast... even though the Nether Realm smells like feet... poor Clydie! _Sunshine thought.

_What is Blinky doing down in the Netherworld. Probably at Ogle's I can tell already. _Skyler thought.

_I'm thinking how is Pinky doing! She is probably venturing off! _Lionel thought.

_I cannot help myself, I wonder how in sam hill is Inky doing. It feels like Coon's ages. _Mollie thought.

_Oh I really miss Inky! But if I tell Papi I have a crush on Inky, he'll get cheesed off for sure! _Sorrel thought.

As the preteen-agers headed to their classes. Meanwhile Sandy was hanging her backpack up. She saw Dustin walk up to her. Her eyes widened.

_Dustin coming over here! Okay Sandy, don't blow just be cool! _Sandy thought.

"Hi... Sandy." the 9-year-old boy said.

"Hej Dusty." Sandy replied.

"Sandy... I've been wanting to ask this for a very long, _**long **_time." Dustin said, sounding a bit less confident and courageous.

"Yes." Sandy replied in her honeyed voice, as she got her homework out.

"Will you go out with me?" Dustin asked.

Sandy heart skipped a beat. Did Dustin liked her all of these years... _more then a friend?_

"Of course I will. I'll be your girlfriend!" Sandy chortled.

"Really?" Dustin asked eagerly.

"Of course! You _really _thought I was gonna say... no?" Sandy said.

"Well... to be frank, yes... Yes I did." Dustin chuckled.

Sandy snorted with amusement.

"Your always so free-spoken and freehearted." Sandy chortled amusingly.

Dustin blushed.

"Well. Does this make us a couple now?" Sandy asked.

"I guess." Dustin said, with a wink.

_I cannot believe my crush just asked me out! Some luck! _Sandy thought.

Dustin looked at Sandy's homework, he felt a pang of sympathy in his heart. The homework must've been beastly hard for a girl like Sandy.

"I guess the homework was hard for ya. I can tell already. Especially on problem 5." Dustin said calmly.

"Actually. To my suprise, I actually did half of the problems, especially on problem 5. The only problem that I had stuck on was problem 7, but Uncle Ash helped and explained it to me very well." Sandy replied.

"Oh." Dustin said surprisingly.

Sandy giggled.

"I maybe bad at math, but I'm not half-wit." Sandy retorted in a proudhearted manner.

Meanwhile in Pino, Gino, Dino and Tino's class.

"Hey Gino." A voice said.

"It was his friend Dogo. Dogo was his best friend ever since they were in preschool together. He knows 'bout him dating a ghost and everything. Since they go on adventures with each other.

"Hey Dawg!" Gino exclaimed.

"How are ya?" Dogo asked.

"Oh great!" Gino replied, hanging up his backpack.

"How... ya know... _Twinky_?" Dogo asked slyly.

"She is fine." Gino said coldly.

"Um, why so cold?" another voice said.

It was Tyson .Tyson is Fern (Pac Man's sister) and Spiral's 5th oldest child. He has a _**very **_bubbly personality. Tyson one year older then Gino (**A/N: Tyson is 7-years-old and Gino is 6-years-old**)

"I heard from her that her father is about to kill her and Blinky." Gino sneered quietly, but yet in a cold, icy tone.

"Ouch!" Dogo yelped loudly.

"_SHHHH!_" Gino scolded rigorously.

"Oh! Sorry..." Dogo said quietly.

"Do you got a road map?" Another voice said.

It was Rino, Tyson's brother and Fern and Spiral's 6th oldest child.

"I'm not so sure... I might bump him off or somethin-" Gino said.

"OMG! ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Dogo barked.

"Honest to God Dog, your louder then my baby sister Nala!" Gino growled.

Dogo rolled his eyes.

Later, school was over and all of Pac-Man and Cylindria's kids meet at a children's hangout called Clubby's. Meanwhile Pac was getting worried.

"Where are they?" Pac said, pacing around quickly.

"Relax Cochise, they are not on lockdown!" Fern said.

Pac saw his siblings (except for his sister Mary and Fern): Ash, Starr, Ferro, Mace, Sage, Wilton, Noble, Aureole and Saffron, along with Pacster's cousins (except for Peony, Pansy, Petunia, Prudence, Penka): Greeny, Lightning and Blue, were taking a restful cat nap. Then Pac stomped over to his backpack and took out his air horn. He tiptoed and blew the horn with next to their ears. Waking them up without hesitation.

"JESUS CHRIST! FENTON!" Ash cried, as he jumped off the bed in a clumsy manner. Fern was laughing insanely on the ground at her brother's hysterical scream.

"What the feezy was that for, bro?" Basil shouted at her 5 minute older brother.

"You guys were suppose to be responsible uncles and aunts, especially _cousins_." Pac snarled.

"We didn't see Sunshine leave about 15 or 60 minutes ago." Noble said.

"Or that they leaved to go to Clubby's." Ferro said.

The 13 of them chuckled nervously.

"Clubby's? Where the delinquents go?" Pac asked rigorously.

"Relax Packy, it's just where the kids their age hang out." Cylindria said calmly and plainly.

"No, no! It's a gateway hangout! First it's clubby's. Then their piercing their noses! And next thing you know they are addicted to berries!" Pac said, sounding like a overprotective parent.

Cylindria chuckled at Pac's overprotective remark.

"Pac... your overreacting. They aren't gonna be our little cubs anymore once they are grown up." Cylindria explained.

"I know... that's what worries me." Pac said.

Pac took a deep breath.

"I'm going." Pac said.

"No! No! No! You are going to embarrass them to death Pac!" Lightning said.

"They are my children! Not **yours**!" Pac retorted viciously.

Lightning blinked at his cousin's stern attitude towards him. Pac huffed and ran out to them, meanwhile at Clubby's. Meadow was fixing her hair with her unsheathed claws.

"Hey Meadow, how you doin? Ugh! What am I'm doing? Just stay cool!" Meadow said.

Little did the preadolescent knew that there was something slippery on the grass.

"Just stay-COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!" Meadow said.

She was sliding everywhere.

"WHOAAAA!" Meadow cried.

Foster and some other girls looked at Meadow sliding everywhere.

"Woa! That's intense y'all!" Foster snorted.

Then Meadow tried to stop herself with her bramble-sharp claws, they sparked at she tried to stop herself, but they were too small to hault herself, then something more slippery came from ground and flew Meadow into the air.

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Meadow cried out.

Then she landed top of Foster, she landed on top of Foster. Everybody gasped.

"It's that weirdie who is the daughter of that hog who eats everything in the Maze High School." Britannia said.

Her girls did a _ugh_.

"Foster I'm _so _sorry. I didn't-hey! He is better looking up close! Phenomenal! I mean..." Meadow said.

Foster was lightheaded and saw two girls that look like Meadow.

"Y-Y-You have a twin sister?" Foster huffed, as he forced himself to speak.

Then when the blur cleared, in reality it was Meadow's father, _Pac Man_.

"Am _I'm _interrupting soemthing?" Pac snarled.

"PAPI!" Meadow squeaked.

"Sorry!" Foster said meekly and quickly.

Pac pushed Foster away from Meadow.

"You stay away from my daughter." Pac snarled.

"That's embarrasing!" Britannia gossiped.

**Me: Well that's the end of part 2! I hope you liked it Candygirl446! Review! DEUCES!**


	5. Episode 3: Return of the Heros, Pt 3

**Me: I wanna thank a lot of you for being courteous and PMing your OCs to me or reviview! I really like it a lot!**

**Cylindria: LOL!**

**Me: Nala (aka Cylindria), disclaimer pleaese. If your wondering, in this story why is Cylindria is called Nala, from the Lion King, please go to my profile. I read the Urban Dictionary and when I read Nala on the defination, I just reminded me of Cyli... oh by the way, Cylindria also nicknamed, Shira, after an Ice Age character because she is also like her, althought Cyli is not cold or gruff, but she can quickly get pretty angry when someone, aka Pinky, that she have to deal with in her life that gives her trouble. By the way, Cyli will rarely be called Nala in this story, due to she named her baby daughter Nala.**

**Cylindria: ...**

**Me: In my POV: I think Cylindria's personality might be a spoof out of Nala's personality and Shira's personality all in one as the series in **_**Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures**_** progresses. Since Cylindria is: tomboyish, heroic, strong, beautiful, smart, sweet, youthful, humorous, ironic and sarcastic, somewhat short-tempered, friendly. talkative, amazing.**

**Cylindria: Pom Pom does not own Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. Only the OCs. Pom Pom does not also own Zoey, Mystery, Amber, Twinky, Dinky, Zorro, Zorrila, Raini nor Harpie. Only Candygirl446 owns Zoey and Mystery. Anoymous user owns Amber. FlowerPowerX3 owns Zorro and Zorrila and my friend, Luna-the-witch owns Twinky, Dinky, Raini and Harpie. Enjoy!**

**Return of the Heros, Pt. 3**

After the minor incident, Pac took his kids home. Zoey just gazed at Sunshine.

"What?" Sunshine snarled meekly, but with ferocity.

"Well?" Zoey replied.

Sunshine knew what her spoiled cousin met, what she going to start a quarrelsome fight with her overprotective, but yet heroic and majestic father. Sunshine shooked her head no. Zoey was awestruck. She just shrugged and they both continued walking. When they headed straight for home, the kids scattered away like mice. Sunshine right away, went straight towards her baby sister, Nala, who was 4 weeks old. Claire went straight towards Pac and whispered something gruesomely in his ear.

"I hope you got what you _wanted_." Mace sneered ill-temperedly.

Pac became atonished by his younger brother's spiteful threat. His cheeks threaten to turn completely red in response of the stroppy and inappropriate ill-natured and ill-humored threat.

"Mace..." Fern sighed quietly.

"What? Pac should learn that his own kids should be immensely sociable, bubbly, clubby, convivial and good-natured children!" Mace said confidently.

Fern totally agreed with her younger brother. Of course she want her kids to became good-natured and not be born with an Oppositional defiant disorder nor sadistic personality disorder! She just try to be an goodly, youthful teenage aunt and mother and tries to do the best for her kids, nieces and nephews. But she does **not** want her children, nieces nor nephews to go through the same path she went on when she was brutally beaten at the age of 5, luckily the 10-year-old boys were sentences to life in prison and was convicted for attempted manslaughter. Fern severely suffered emotional trauma issues, plus some major, serious neurosis, neophobia, generalized anxiety disorder, chronic social anxiety and social anxiety disorder, until Spiral helped her and made think of PacWorld differently, instead of Fern thinking that PacWorld is a; inhumane, stonyhearted and spiteful place to live in. She does not want that happening ever to her childrens, nephews nor nieces!

"Of course I want them to be good-natured, convivial, clubby, bubbly and sociable! That one that Pacster needs to change, but, maybe he doesn't want his own kids to be brutally beaten like me. Remember what happens to be?" Fern responded.

"Don't you think I don't know that! For course I remember you getting feckly manslaughter like crazy! But these scatterbrained, scatty, featherbrained kids will just have to be Argus-eyed, vigilant and beastly heedful! They will need to learn to have twenty-twenty vision." Mace said.

"Right... hmm... well..." Fern pondered.

She realized she couldn't argue and negotiate no longer.

"Your right... but it's fifty-fifty, Mace!" Fern said quickly.

"I guess your right as well." Mace replied quickly.

"I do want my kids to be sociable-" Pac said.

"Then why did you take them out of _Clubby's_,huh?" Ferro questioned.

"Cuz I got a shifty feeling about that place. It's seem dangerous..." Pac snarled.

"Or..." Peppar butted.

Pac just gave Peppar a icy gaze.

"Or maybe just overeacting and being a... _drama queen _and _paranoid_." Peppar said plainly.

"OVERPROTECTIVE! BUT NOT OVERLYDRAMATIC, DRAMA QUEEN NOR PARANOID!" Pac snarled with atrocity.

Peppar didn't even flinch at Pac's vicious reply.

"Sure your not..." Peppar retorted.

Pac just sighed with irascibleness.

"I'm just... having a provoked day." Pac said coldly.

"No need to get bitter with us!" Mary said.

"Hmm... teen angst Mooky?" Cylindria said in her honeyed voice.

Pac threaten to despondently sigh in response. Cyli kissed her teenage husband on the cheek tenderly and gently. Pac's tender cheeks threaten to blush cherry red at Cylindria's supportive ways.

"It's okay. To be honest... i'm suffering some teen angst too. I get overwhelmed and overprotective of Gino and Tino-" Cylindria said.

"_Too _overprotective and overwhelmed." Gino and Tino said in unison.

Cyli just rolled her clear, bright pink eyes.

"As teenage parents... let's just let our preteens and little ones restfully breathe from our overprotection for them. What do you say?" Cylindria said.

"O-O-Okeydoke." Pac stuttered meekly, as he looked into her bright, aesthetical, crystalline, crystal clear pink eyes that shined into the moonlight. It was very clear-sighted that Pac was obviously starting to get hypnotic because Cylindria's crystalline pink eyes were just to dang beautiful at the moment. Then tenderly French kissed each other on the lips.

"EW! I'M GOING TO BED!" Sander beefed in a childlike manner. Sander automatically stomped off to his room.

"Um, gross." Sunshine growled, sounding completely disgusted.

"Ew! Uncle Pacster, gross!" Trudy said.

"You can say that again!" Judy retorted.

"Ew." Zoey said plainly.

After Pac and Cyli parted away from their kiss. The featherbrained, scatty youngsters scattered away like mice and flea to their royal bredrooms and thrones in a fleet-footed manner.

"Goodnight." Cylindria said.

"Goodnight mama! Goodnight Papi!" Sunshine said quickly.

_**Next day...**_

Pac was just sleeping in his room until he heard a childlike roar. He opened his right eye and saw that Devil was on him.

"Ugh. A rude awakening." Pac snarled groggily in a ill-bred and bearish manner.

"_RAWR!_" Devil said, trying to sound like a cute lion cub.

"_GRR!_" Nala playfully growled.

"Hi Papi..." Arley said tenderly.

"Arley..." Pac grumbled.

"Yes Poppa..." Arley squeaked.

"Did you know you inheritated your mother's honeyed voice." Pac asked.

"No sir." Arley replied.

"And now you know, okay kiddo?" Pac said.

"Okay Pops!" Arley retorted happily.

"Hi Poppa! Mama told me to tell you she said good morning!" Snowball said gladsomely.

"Thank Jesus Christ it's saturday." Pac grumbled groggily.

"I know..." A voice said.

Pac groggily turned his head while still laying down, Devil and Nala accidentally stumbled off their gung-ho father and squeaked. It was Cylindria.

"Good morning Packy Wacky." Cylindria said.

"Good... Good morning Suga'pie honey bun." Pac said groggily.

"Someone still tired. Guess is the sleepyhead." Cylindria said flirtatiously.

Cylindria got in the bed with Pac, she was playing with Arley and Snowball.

"That was cornball and corny." Pac grumbled, sounding annoyed.

Cylindria threaten to snarl in a lionlike manner, cuz she was obviously annoyed by Pac's remark.

"I'M NOT CORNY!" Cylindria barked.

"WELL! Somebody blue in the face!" Pac retorted.

"You said I was corny..." Cylindria retorted sadly.

"I'm sorry kitten, I'm just lethargic." Pac retorted.

"It's... It's okay!" Cyli retorted joyfully.

She kissed Pac on the cheek. Another day of being teenage parents has began... **again**.

**Me: I hope that was good! Sorry the late update! I was in school! Revivew!**


	6. Episode 4: Now or Never?

**Me: OKAY! Noble, disclaimer! I'm listening to Fabolous's **_**Make me better **_**ft. Ne-Yo, while typing this ridiculously long chapter!**

**Noble: Pom Pom does not own Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. Only the OCs. Pom Pom does not also own Zoey, Mystery, Amber, Twinky, Dinky, Zorro, Zorrila, Raini, Harpie nor Mozart! Candygirl4226 owns Zoey, Mystery and Mozart. Anonymous user owns Amber, FlowerPowerX3 owns Zorro and Zorrila and Luna-the-witch owns Twinky, Dinky, Raini and Harpie.**

**Cylindria: Enjoy!**

**Now or Never?**

The ghost gang and rebel ghost went to go warn Pac's gang and family about another ghost invasion.

"H-Hello..." Twinky said.

Pac woke up, so did Winter, Nala, Devil, Snowball and Arley.

"Hey Twink... um, kind of woke me up from my beauty sleep." Pac yawned.

"S-S-Sorry about that Pac." Twinky replied quietly.

"It's okay." Pac said softly.

"Like Simba and Nala, you two always sleep together." Blinky teased.

"Let me remind you that your the one who had a crush on Cyli. Last time, your the one that said, _right. Believe me we would_." Pac snapped.

Blinky blushed and was shocked. He totally forgot he had feelings for Skyler's mom.

"I rested it my case." Pac chortled.

"Anyways, Betrayus, Faithless, Traitoria, Treacherous and Betrayus Jr. are planning a twisted ghost invasion." Zorrila said.

Zorro went to wake up Cylindria.

"Cyli..." Zorro said.

Cyli woke up and her crystalline pink eyes shined with beauty and cuteness.

"Hello sweet thang..." Zorro flirted.

"He is a flirt, don't take him seriously." Dinky said.

"... Ew." Cylindria said.

"So is it true you grew up in a rural area in Gothenburg. Because I just _**love **_the type of countrified type of girl that is a yokel just like you." Zorro said, having heart-shaped eyes.

"Yokel..." Raini snickered.

Pinky and Morley snorted with amusement.

"One, Raini shut up! Two, I have sparkish husband and I'm married Zorro. Three, For the umpteenth time! I do not have a crush on you!" Cylindria said.

Zorro just cocked his eyes at her like she was joking. Zorro thinks that A harmless yokel like Cylindria couldn't hurt him. Then Cylindria eyes turn Pacific Opal.

"And Four, if you call me a yokel, goober, bumpkin, cornball or hillbilly again, this _yokel_ will make sure you'll be left with nothing... not even those ugly eyes." Cylindria snarled atrociously.

"I think she meant it." Zorro said.

Zorro and Pinky hid somewhere.

"For sure.." Pinky said.

Clyde went be Sunshine. She was sleeping under the moonlight, which made her whole body glitter and glow like a precious diamond. She slept under a expensive, SAGA shadow fox white blanket, that is made from real fur rug and throwed. It costed $6,400,00, but Cyli had the money. Since she was a zillionaire and was rich as Oprah Winfrey. Why? Because Cylindria's mother, Nutmeg was an worldwide, famous phenomenon Swedish, countrified singer that makes zillions and zillions of money 24/7 because of endorsements and Nutmeg works for the zillions of money until she ach her bones! Nutmeg sends half of the money to Cylindria and Cyli's siblings so they can survive. Making Sunshine's family immeasurably rich like crazy (**A/N: Y'all jealous! I know you are! Just reviview, don't hold a grudge and admit that you are jealous! Or else...**).

Clyde laggardly lift Sunshine's ultraexpensive, priceless, big-ticket furry, fuzzy white blanket. Clyde hesitated and then lightly and tenderly tapped the plumpish preteen-ager.

"S-Sun..." Clyde stuttered.

Sunshine woke up. Her scarred blue [right] eye and pale, crystalline pink eye lit up and sparkled like the stars in the sky. Clyde blushed with embarrasment and complete wonder.

"Oh... Aye Clyde. Hou ar ye!? Lang time nae see! It's been coon's age!" Sunshine said groggily.

Clyde was puzzled by Sunshine's weird talk. Sunshine chuckled.

"I'm speaking Scottish. I'm just asked 'how are you?' and 'long time no see'." Sunshine said.

"Oh." Clyde responded.

"Well I better get going." Sunshine said.

Sunshine and her father and mother's gang dashed out the room and went to go save PacWorld. Sunshine saw that the ghosts were terrorizing citizens of PacWorld. Sunshine and her siblings ate and attack the ghosts. Then she heard a cry for help.

_Sacrebleu! Sandy! _Sunshine thought.

Sunshine was just about to dash until a voice called her name.

"Sun!" A voice called out.

Sunshine turned around saw her cousin Zoey coming towards her.

"I heard a squall from Sandy! Can I help you out?" Zoey asked.

"Of course!" Sunshine retorted.

Sunshine and Zoey ran to go help Sandy. They saw a cyclops ghost brawling with Sandy, it looks like Sandy is losing.

"Get him off!" Sandy squalled loudly.

"Don't worry! Sandy we are here!" Sunshine yelled.

With breakneck speed, she jumped in the air and stabbed the cyclops with her pocket knife. The ghost collasped on the floor.

"Need a hand sis?" Sunshine asked.

Sandy smiled and nodded. She grabbed Sandy's hand.

"Sandy! Your arm is bleeding! There is like a super-duper king-sized gash on your right arm!" Zoey said.

Sandy looked at her injurious wounded arm, which was dripping blood.

"Quick! Let's get you to my poppa, before you get a blood transfusion! My poppa might have something to heal that arm of yours." Zoey suggested.

"Good ideal Zoe!" Sunshine replied.

Sandy just nodded. Sandy grabbed her wounded arm and followed Sunshine and Zoey.

After they battled the ghosts. Zoey and Sunshine took Sandy right away to Ash.

"Pa! Pa!" Zoey said.

Ash turned and looked at her daughter and two nieces.

"Yes Zoey." Ash asked.

"A Cyclops ghost made a super-duper king-sized, Himalayan gash on her Sandy arm!" Zoey said.

"It's... it's... it's... it's aching!" Sandy stammered.

"Holy crap! Hold on! Sandy stay right there! Okeydoke?" Ash demanded.

"A-A-Alrighty U-Uncle A-Ash!" Sandy stuttered softly.

Ash went to his room and got his medical kit. He got some healing supplies.

"This should do the trick!" Ash said gladly.

He got out and put a largish band aid on it and then put a tubular bandage on it.

"There you go. It should heal. I reccomend you should check up on the wound as soon as possible. Okeydoke squirt?" Ash said bubbly.

"Alright Uncle Ash." Sandy responded anxiously.

Ash saw Sandy's fearsome expression.

"Don't worry squirt! It will should heal. It maybe be large as the Himalayan, but it will heal itself. Trust me. You'll be okay, kiddo." Ash said.

"Alright... OK Uncle Ash." Sandy said bubbly.

_**Next Day on Sunday**_

"OH MY LANTA! SANDY WHAT HAPPEN!" Dustin squalled.

Sandy flinched at Dustin's squall.

"A cyclops ghost gave her a dirty gash on her arm. Sandy will be okay, she'll survive. Right Sandy?" Skyler said.

"Sure I will!" Sandy said.

"I hope so..." Dustin butted.

"But my question is... How did you escape? Cyclops ghosts are pretty strong and they have ultra superabundant of strength!" Ethan said.

"Me and Zoey helped. We heard her squall." Sunshine retorted.

"What was Uncle Pac's and Auntie Cyli's reaction?" Stormy asked.

"They were pretty shocked." Zoey replied.

**Me: That's it! Reviview!**


	7. Episode 5: Stumling Eyeball-to-Eyeball

**Me: Sorry for the long wait! Anyways, Pino, disclaimer. Anyways, there is gonna be some unexpected and eye-opening parodies, spoofs and scenes that you'll be reading. You guys are gonna love this!**

**Pino: Pom Pom does not own Pac Man and the Ghostly Adventures. Only the OCs. Pom Pom does not also own Zoey, Mystery, Amber, Twinky, Dinky, Zorro, Zorrila, Raini, Zorrila, Raini, Harpie nor Mozart! Candygirl4226 owns Zoey and Mystery. Anonymous user owns Amber. FlowePowerx3 owns Zorro and Zorrila and Luna-the-witch owns Twinky, Dinky, Raini and Harpie.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

**Stumbling Eyeball-to-Eyeball**

"Hey Uncle Noble! Tell me, how did Papi Pac and Mami Cyli !" Sunshine said.

"Yeah! I'm curious to see how Poppa Pac and Momma Cyli how they met!" Sander said.

"I hope it isn't Stone Age, corny nor passé..." Gino said hopefully.

"Now kids calm your farm. Alrighty! I'll tell you how they met. I remember it like it was yesterday..." Noble said softly.

_(flashback: 4 years ago; Pac and Cylindria are 11-years-old at this time peroid.)_

_"Guys! Don't get too close to the ice" Mary beefed._

_"Oh relax Mare! It's not like-" Pac said._

_But just then... Pac slipped and fell into the water. Mace snorted with laughter. Fern cried for help. But then suddenly. A pink pac-girl came to the rescue and saved Pac. She put him somewhere that is NOT close to the icy edge that Pac slipped on._

_Pac coughed out some water and then opened his eyes. He squinted and saw an aesthetic pink pac-girl with black hair that had pink highlights who was wearing red glasses. She looked about Pac's age. Pac couldn't help but gaze at her toothsome beauty. Pac was unbeware that he was in wonderland, until the pink pac-girl snapped him out of wonderland and back to reality._

_"What the feezy were you doing!?" The pink pac-girl questioned._

_Well... she is immensely sharp-tongued! Pac thought._

_"Er... drowning?" Pac retorted feeblemindedly._

_"Well why won't you drown in your own river or something! Your in my family's territory!" The pink pac-girl retorted crustily._

_"Um.. sorry miss! We didn't see this was your family's territory!" Pac said calmly._

_"Huh! Well! You should be! Don't you know trespassing is vulgar, bungling and clunky.. you feebleminded meathead! Next time, if you cross our territory again, your gonna have to put up your dukes, you cowardly, igorant, sleazy cut-rate bloke and we will have to duke it out with me! I bet 150$ I'll turn you black-and-blue like a Maltese tiger! Watch your p's and q's next time you half-witted meathead, and remember who your dealing with! Is that crystal clear?!" The pink pac-girl snapped in a coldhearted and cold-blooded conduct._

_Pac was hurt by the girl's frenized and volcanic threat. He sincerely didn't know that was her family's territory. He wanted to make it up for the princess. Without heedfulness nor mindfulness. Pac just started to apolgize excessively._

_"I'm sorry! I promise, I won't do it again! I'll watch my p's and q's! I swear to God, we won't have to do duke it out and bet on it! I rather not look like those Maltese tigers! Just leave me in peace and we'll leave PDQ!" Pac said sincerely._

_"Hold on! Wait a second! Your territory?" Fern said waspishly, while cocking your eyebrows._

_The pink pac-girl stared at Fern. Her crystal clear pink eyes appeared to be very cold-eyed and hard-eyed, lacking beastly friendliness, sweetness and folksiness, but Fern wasn't even scared, not one tiny bit._

_"Who do you think you are? This is a free country and people have a right to come here!" Fern said stoutly._

_"Well excuse me sissy! I didn't know you were Queen Elizabeth, now did I?" The pink pac-girl retorted coldly and snarkily._

_Beastly sharp-tongued... Pac thought._

_Fern flinched at the pink Pac-girl reply._

_"I didn't __**think **__so!" The pink pac said._

_"Hey! What's your name, eh?" Pac asked._

_"The name is Cylindria. I'm from Sunshine Coast, Queensland, Australia. What the flower is your name, bloke?" Cylindria replied, except she had a honeyed voice, which made Cylindria sound very sweet, kind and tender._

_"M-M-My name is Pac-Man. Some people c-call me Pac... These are my siblings; Mary, Starr, Ash, Ferro, Fern, Mace, Sage, Wilton, Noble, Aureole and Saffron." Pac replied._

_"A lot of siblings you got there fellow! Hey! Where are your parents Pac?" Cylindria asked._

_"They aren't alive no more... Our parents died in war. Sadly, I don't know much a-about t-t-them..." Pac said halfheartedly._

_Cylindria's crystalline pink eyes widened with horror-struck._

_"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said anything! I hope your parents are in PacHeaven. Not to be nosy about your personal life or anything, but who takes care of you? Are you adopted or what?" Cylindria asked compassionately._

_For a sharp-tongued girl, she sure does have a honeyed voice and a kindhearted, tenderhearted and softhearted conduct. Pac thought._

_'"Um... My siblings and I are orphans! We are taken care of by our Aunt S." Pac retorted._

_"Okay. It's good you have a family member that is taking care of you-" Cylindria said._

_"CYLINDRIA! IT'S TIME TO TRAIN!" Her father, Jeffry, called out._

_"Well. Gotta go. I hope I meet you again. I'm optimistic you won't forget me. Remember... the name is Cylindria." Cylindria said bubbly._

_"Alright Bye! Hey! Thanks for saving me!" Pac said cheerfully._

_"No problem! I'm so sorry that I was crude, impudent and flippant." Cylindria retorted back._

_"It's okay." Pac responded._

_Cylindria hopped away back to her homeplace._

_Pac couldn't help but blush. There was a tint of cherry red on his face._

_I... Hope... We... Meet... Again too... __**Cylindria**__... Pac thought optimistically._

(back to reality)

"Wow! That's how they met. Momma Cyli was really gruff!" Sandy said.

"Haha... she was! Your mother can be somewhat a pighead and a bullhead sometimes!" Noble snorted cheerfully.

"Indeed!" Fox said.

Fox was Cylindria's half-brother and Sunshine and her siblings's half-uncle, he is also Pac-Man's half-brother-in-law. His main squeeze is Saffron, Pac's sister.

"Hey! Speaking of Papi and Mami's childhood! WE NEED MARSHMALLOWS!" Sunshine blurted.

"Really! Marshmellows?" Cadell asked.

Cadell was Ash and Abbie's eldest son and Sunshine and her siblings's paternal cousin. Cadell's siblings are: Zeke, Zoey and Silke. Cadell is also Pac-Man's nephew.

"What! I need marshmallows!" Sunshine rebutted.

Cadell rolled his eyes.

"I'll think about it! But I'll have to negotiate about that with your father and mother." Noble said tenderly.

"YEAH!" Sunshine cheered loudly.

Sandy couldn't help but snort at Sunshine's cheer of optimism and eupeptic.

Hours passed by. Sunshine has some thoughts of her own. About her kindhearted and timid ghost-boyfriend (and future husband), Clyde. So thinks were working out for Sun pretty good. Then her cellphone rang, she got it out and looked at the text message... it was from her beloved **Clyde**.

_**Hi there sweetheart! :c) **_Clyde texted.

_I'm such a bumpkinish, white-headed goober! _Sunshine thought.

_**Hi there Clydie-kins! It's been a blue moon since I have seen ya! **_Sunshine texted back.

_**Yeah! I know Sun... Hey um... How is Pac and Cylindria? **_Clyde texted.

_**Fine! They having a corking time of their lives! You honey bun? ;p **_Sunshine texted.

_**Great! I'm have a corking time of my life too! HAHA! Lol! Hey! Ask your father if we can go out tonight! IF is okay with Cylindria nor Pac. :D **_Clyde texted.

_**Honey pie! I'm so sorry, I don't have time! I have school and UGH! I wish I could! I'm hope your not upset! BOO-HOO! I CAN'T! SORRY! QQ **_Sunshine texted.

_**That's okay QQ... maybe next time then! Eh! For ol' time sake? :p **_Clyde texted back.

_**I'll see if I can squeeze it in my docket! Goodnight Honey bun! **_Sunshine texted back.

_**Goodnight! I hope you can squeeze it in on your agenda! **_Clyde texted back.

_**Okay! I'm determined and optimistic I can squeeze it in teh docket! :c) **_Sunshine texted back.

She put her cellphone away and went into her father's dorm.

_Clyde is such a white-headed cutie pie! He is lucky I'm his woman! _Sunshine thought pridefully.

Sunshine went into her father's dorm.

"Hey there princess." Pac-Man said.

To be frank here, Sunshine was Pac-Man's most favorite youngster that Cylindria has ever gave birth to! Pac-Man always pampers and cosset his eldest preadolescent daughter.

"Hey Papi!" Sunshine said softly.

Sunshine looked around her clan. She didn't see her Uncle Ash.

"Hey Poppa Pac! Where is Uncle Ash?" Sunshine asked curiously.

"I do not know! It's not like Ash to be out this late..." Pac retorted.

"He is gonna miss dinner..." Sandy said sadly.

"Oh come on Sandy! Don't be like that! Uncle Ash is gonna come!" Trudy said.

Trudy was Fern and Spiral's eldest daughter. Trudy is just like her father Spiral; crazy, brainy, rattling observant and has a passionate admiration for blowing up things!

"Thanks Trudy!" Sandy said bubbly.

"Hey! It's was cousins do!" Trudy responded folksily, with a saucy and giddy wink.

Another hour passed by. Then while eating dinner, Ash came with 7 kids and a guy named Oliver, came with 5 kids.

"Bro. Don't you remember your other _**kids**_." Ash said rigorously.

Pac's eyes widened with fear.

"Cylindria. You too!" Oliver said.

"Father..." A boy named, Jake said.

"Mother... who is h-he?" Chuck said.

"WHAT THE FUDGE IS GOING ON!" PJ screamed, tears threaten to fall down the big boy's chubby and plumpish cheeks. Cylindria went PDQ and comforted PJ (**A/N: PJ, stands for Pac-Man Jr. Just in case you haven't realized it**)

"W-W-Who are they! I'm so puzzleheaded!" Pino said.

"UGH!" Skyler hissed.

Sunshine was being comforted by her father Pac. Tears rapidly streamed down her face.

"Meet... Meet your long lost **half-brothers and half-sisters...**" Pac-Man and Cylindria said in unison.

Sunshine and her siblings's eyes widened.

"WHAT THE WHAT!?" Sunshine screamed, as more tears streamed down her face.

Sunshine was furious and was angry at her parents. Sunshine was demanding to know why they are here all of sudden? And why are they unexpectedly encountered her and her siblings eyeball-to-eyeball of a sudden! Sunshine had a shipload of questions that she is preparing to ask...

**Me: OOOOH! REVIVIEW! ;0**


	8. Episode 6: Bon gré, mal gré

**Me: EPISODE 6! Tino, disclaimer! Just so you know; **_**bon gré, mal gré **_**is translated to: **_**willingly or unwillingly **_**in French. I just looked it up! LOL! **

**Tino: Pom Pom does not own Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures! Only teh OCs. Pom Pom does not also own Zoey, Mystery, Amber, Twinky, Dinky, Zorro, Zorrila, Raini, Harpie nor Mozart! Candygirl4226 owns Zoey, Mystery and Mozart. Anonymous user owns Amber, FlowerPowerX3 owns Zorrila and Zorro, and Luna-the-witch owns Twinky, Dinky, Raini and Harpie.**

**Me: Enjoy mi amigos! :c)**

**Bon gré, mal gré**

"H-Hey t-there just c-calm d-down!" Jake said tenderly.

Sunshine inaudibly jabbered a swear word in Italian. Then she took a deep breath.

"What's your names?" Sunshine said.

"My name is Jake. These are my siblings: Balfour, Hugues.. but you can call him Hew, Norbert, Cornelia.. but you can call her Cokkie, Ivy and Beryl." Jake retorted.

Jake was very alert and clear-sighted of Cylindria's conduct and actions. Balfour was prepared to be unreasonably and unbelievably stroppy, impudent and impertinent with Cylindria; Hugues was scared and stalwart, so half-and-half; Norbert was spooked and is probably misjudging Cylindria in his dim-witted head right now; Cornelia looked emotionless and stoical at Cylindria; Ivy, like Balfour, was also prepared to be unreasonably and unbelievably stroppy, impudent and impertinent with Cylindria; and Beryl was humble, demure and abashed.

"And what's your names?" Sunshine asked.

"My name is Chuck! And these are my siblings; Shira, Alvin, Harper and Tanner." Chuck replied humbly.

Shira just gazed at Pac for no good reason... and it's probably an uncalled-for reason. Shira also felt shameless as well; Alvin was excited to meet that Pac was his godfather; he heard a lot about "The Pac-Man"; Harper was being heedful, mindful and thoughtful, she lost her confidence on being face-to-face with Pac-Man; and Tanner was the same as Alvin, was excited to meet his godfather.

"Bye." Oliver grumbled viciously.

Oliver left the room. Tanner's eyes widened.

"OKAY! QUESTIONS!" Sunshine yelled.

Everybody looked towards 'daddy's little girl'.

"One why are they just coming eyeball-to-eyeball now all of a sudden?" Sunshine said saucily.

"I-I Don't know. But they'll stay here and be taken care of by us.." Cylindria said.

"Hey! It's Saturday. Let's stay up late together, so we get to know each other better." Balfour suggested.

"That's a great ideal!" Sunshine said.

On the otherhand, Lionel didn't like the plan. He was going to be attentive and cautious of his paternal and maternal half-siblings. Lionel gave the; I-don't-care-about-y'all-at-all-so-just-get-the-he ck-outta-here glare. A glare that Cylindria uses on Pinky back in the good ol' times.

The kids went to Sunshine's room.

"Wow! You gotta pretty beautiful room. I wish my room was like this..." Ivy said sincerely.

"Thank You Ivy!" Sunshine said bubbly.

"Anyways, so what are your names?" Chuck and Jake said in unison.

"My name is Sunshine, I'm the eldest. That's Skyler, Leonzio, but we call him Lionel; Monique, but you can call her Mollie; Sparrow, Sorrel, Meadow, Kenyatta, Pac-Man Jr., but you can call him PJ; Alexandrus, but you can call him Sander; Alexandra.. you can call her Sandy; Pius, but you can call him Pino; Demetrio, but you can call him Dino; Gideon, you can call him Gino; Theodore, but you can call him Tino; Winter, Nala, Devil, Snowball, and Harley; but you can call him Arley.

"Hey! Where's mother?" Mollie asked.

"Her name is unknown. But she was manslaughter by a mobster." Hugues said.

"Oh my days, that's atrocious!" Sandy said, but her voice sounded shaky when she heard that her paternal half brothers and half sisters's mother was manslaughter by a monster.

"I'm so sorry!" Harper said.

"Naw! It's okay. We only saw her once. We were only 1-years-old. That's it. She died on our birthday. She was very young." Cornelia mentioned.

"Oh my goodness! That's even more atrocious and fearsomely wicked! I hope that hard-boiled mobster got sentence to life in prison!" Lionel said.

"His death sentence was the electric chair." Beryl said.

"Please. Let God light your mother's path." Sunshine said gently, while Sunshine dipped her head with respect, instead of her flippant and saucy self.

"Thank you you-all! We a-approve of your winsome and thoughtful comforting." Ivy said tenderly.

"Your welcome!" Lionel said politely.

"Anytime!" Shira said respectfully.

"So you guys like! **MARSHMALLOWS!**" Sunshine and PJ said in unison.

Pino face palm.

"Um, I guess." Tanner said, sounding uncertain and stupid.

"WELL! WERE HAVING MARSHMALLOWS FOR DESERT! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Sunshine and PJ said, sounding like Mordecai and Rigby.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Pino said plainly.

**Me: Sorry if that was short! REVIVIEW!**


	9. Episode 7: Si vis pacem, para bellum!

**Me: Episode 7! Balfour, disclaimer! Oh just so you know. Si vis pacem, para bellum means **_**if you wish peace, prepare for war **_**in Latin. This scene is gonna be intense! SPOILER: WILL CONTAIN CHARACTER DEATH! DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!**

**Balfour: Pom Pom does not own Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures! Only teh OCs. Pom Pom does not also own Zoey, Mystery, Amber, Twinky, Dinky, Zorro, Zorrila, Raini, Harpie nor Mozart! Candygirl4226 owns Zoey, Mystery and Mozart. Anonymous user owns Amber, FlowerPowerX3 owns Zorrila and Zorro, and Luna-the-witch owns Twinky, Dinky, Raini and Harpie.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

**Si vis pacem, para bellum!**

Pac-Man, Cylindria, Spiral and the others were fighting and destroying ghosts that were sent from Betrayus and Traitoria. Betrayus and Faithless's 2-years-old neonates Treason, Death, Killer, Sour, Vinager and Ornery were both playing outside of the Nether Realm. PJ sniffed the air, his bloodhound like nose scented something.

"I _**smell **_ghost cubs..." PJ growled ferociously.

PJ kept sniffing the air, he went to air distant where he really scented the poignant and pungant ghostly scent. PJ saw the 3 ghost cubs. Cylindria looked at her son with concerned in her crystal clear pink eyes.

"P-P-Pac-Man J-Jr!" Cylindria said, but when she called him, her voice honeyed voice, sounded like fear and concerned.

PJ ignored his mother's voice. There was a voice inside him that said.

_**slaughter them...**_

PJ dashed at them. The six bambinos saw PJ and ran for like their lives were depending on it.

"Rwun! Rwun!" Treason encouraged.

"Trwying! I cwan't kweep wup!" Ornery panted.

Then he fell on a rock and couldn't get up. Ornery saw PJ's killer intincts in his blue-and-purple eyes.

"Pwease! Don't kwill mweh! Lweave mwe with mwercy and wuthfulness!" Ornery pleaded.

"For you... Grandpa Zac and Grandma Sunny..." PJ said.

"AT LAST! GRANDDAD ZAC AND GRANDMA SUNNY WILL BE AVENGED!" PJ howled ferociously, losing his sanity.

"Owh Wo!" Ornery said.

Then one bloodcurdling scretched and made an echo among Pacopolis.

"What the fudge was that?" Skyler said.

The ghost army retreated and so did Cyli and Pac's clan as well.

_Where in PacWorld is PJ? _Tino thought.

"ORNERY IS MISSING!" Traitoria screamed.

Traitoria, Treacherous and BJ (**A/N: BJ stands for Betrayus Jr.**) searched the forest, until they saw their baby sister lying on the ground, soulless and lifeless, with a gnash on his jugular.

**"NO!" **Traitoria, Treacherous and BJ screamed.

PJ walked out, but Traitoria, Treacherous and BJ didn't see him. He had blood on his left hand. Pac-Man Jr. finally avenged Zac and Sunny... (**A/N: If you don't know who Zac and Sunny are, they are Pac-Man's parents and Cylindria's father-in-law and mother-in-law, deceased. Those are their official names, they are not fandom nor fanmade**)

_**I've did it... **_Pac-Man Jr. thought.

**Me: PJ KILLED BETRAYUS AND FAITHLESS'S BABY DAUGHTA! D: reviview... sorry if that was short. **


	10. Episode 8: Preparing the battlefield

**Me: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY Everybody! It's time for another episodes! Okay! So here is the ground plan, I'm making 38 chapters/episodes and then I'm ****MIGHT** **be taking a break! Okeydoke! If you have any questions! Humbly PM me or review! Make sure to check my OCs on my user profile, just simply click where it says PunPunOfficial! Sorrel, disclaimer.**

**Sorrel: Pom Pom does not own Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. Pom Pom does not own Mystery, Zoey, Amber, Twinky, Dinky, Zorro, Zorrila, Raini, Harpie nor Mozart! Candygirl4226 owns Mystery, Zoey and Mozart. Anonymoususer owns Amber, FlowerPowerX3 owns Zorro and Zorrila, and Luna-the-witch owns Twinky, Dinky, Raini and Harpie.**

**Me: Enjoy! Make sure sends some more OCs! :c)**

**Preparing the battlefield**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ORNERY IS DEAD!" Faithless snarled ferociously.

Faithless was Betrayus's wife, Spheros's sister-in-law and Ogle's 3 minutes younger twin sister. Faithless and Ogle's parents died when they were 7-years-old at the time.

"Ornery was killed during when we were trying to invade PacWorld, which usually fails... momma..." Treacherous grumbled sadly.

"How on Sam Hill did that happen!? Ornery was only 2 years old?" Betrayus said.

"According to my thesis, I believed one of that Pac-Pest's kids must've slaughtered her in cold blood. Thugs..." BJ said.

Betrayus and Faithless were dumbstruck on BJ's thesis.

"Such a sagacious, sharp-witted, quick-witted and perspicacious thesis!" Faithless said.

"B-But big brother is right poppa and momma!" Sour said.

"Which one of those rat finks did it!?" Traitoria said.

"Pac-Man Jr.!" Sour said.

Betrayus and Faithless were in raw anger and frenzied with pure hatred.

Traitoria gulped as she saw her parents frenzy hatred of ghost-kind.

"W-W-Well! All this talk is making me hungry like mad! I'm going to go off my rocker soon! I'm going to Uncle Ogle's restaurant! Um... TOODLES!" Traitoria said quickly.

Without irresolution, she dashed like a rocket flying to orbit.

Meanwhile at PacWorld.

PJ was washing the blood off his hand.

_I better get this freaking blood off my hands! Or else I'm in some god-awful trouble. I bet my punishment would've been: Pacopolis's most god-awful punishment of Pac-kind! _PJ thought.

The washing only took about 6 minutes or so. Then he dried his hands swiftly and unsheathed his extended, knifelike, bladelike, lionlike claws that extremely pointy and dangerous.

"These babies are spotless, squeaky-clean, spic-and-span, pristine and taintless! Ha-ha!" PJ said.

He felt wholly guilty for ending some ghost's life. I mean, he wasn't inhumane or cold-blooded pac-boy, even though he is combative, pugnacious, bad-tempered, pigheaded, stouthearted, loudmouthed, smart-mouthed and somewhat contentious, stroppy, impertinent, impudent, flippant and saucy like his older sister, Sunshine. He was also kindhearted and tenderhearted like his mother due to maternal heredity. PJ is not burdensome.. Just roguish.

When PJ stepped out of the bathroom. Tino dashed at him.

"Where in Sam Hill were you bro?" Tino asked rigorously.

"I was just washing my hands for dinner." PJ lied.

"I see…" Peppar said loudly.

"Why! You don't believe me!?" PJ said angrily.

"No my pugnacious gladiator-nephew! I do trust you." Peppar said.

"So I heard Grandpa was visting." Skyler said.

"Yup! He is excited to see you all." Cylindria said.

Sunshine was unbelievably excited, that she could explode to pieces unexpectedly. Sunshine wanted to call her beaux, Clyde, so he can meet her grandfather. Which this means, in the future, Clyde would be the is grandson-in-law of Sunshine's grandfather.

"But it would take them awhile to get here." Calder said.

Calder was Cylindria's brother. Calder considers Cyli as his _soul sister_, to show brotherly affections towards his sister.

"Why is that Uncle Calder?" Sander asked.

"Because… well… you'll see." Calder replied.

Then there was a rumbling noise, kind of like an earthquake.

"Pops?" Monty said.

"Oh! That's father alright!" Cherry said.

He came to the door with a trident in his hand.

"Father..." Cylindria said.

"Hello my princess." Poseidon said.

Poseidon is Cylindria's divine father and Sunshine and her siblings's (including her maternal half-brothers and half-sisters's) maternal grandfather. He is the god of the sea and married a mortal, Nutmeg. Making Cylindria and her siblings (including Cyli's half-brothers and half-sisters) demigods and demigoddesses. Also, Cylindria is the princess of the sea, along with her siblings and half-siblings, who are also princesses and princes of the sea.

"Hi Grandpa..." Sunshine said meekly.

Poseidon looked at his granddaughter. Sunshine looked up at Poseidon. She did not want her own grandfather to think she was shifty. Poseidon walked by her granddaughter.

"So... your my granddaughter, yes?" Poseidon said.

"Er... yes granddaddy... sir..." Sunshine said quietly.

_I sound like my Aunt Fern, so pigeon-livered, white-livered, pusillanimous, white-knuckled and timorous... _Sunshine thought.

"It's okay my well-beloved, white-headed granddaughter. You don't have to be in an uncomfortable and timid disposition." Poseidon said.

"Alright." Sunshine said anxiously, but Sun still had her timorous voice.

Sunshine gets extremely bashful, timorous, mousy, fainthearted and lily-livered around new folks.

_Well... Mami Cylindria did said he was fun loving just like me... I SHOULD STOP BEING SO TIMID! But when my beaux, Clyde, is very cowardly, white-knuckled, white-livered, milk-livered and cowardly Poppa Pac, it's cute and daring! _Sunshine thought.

"You know... I got y'all something that you-all will deeply love." Poseidon said.

"REALLY GRANDDAD?" Tino said.

"Yep. Here, you can keep them." Poseidon said.

The kids were awed. Poseidon has gave him owned grandkids and grandbabies their own little real tridents!

"Thanks Granddaddy!" Pino said.

"Anytime, and anything, for my little grandkids!" Poseidon said tenderly.

"How are you father?" Cylindria said.

"Good Kuma." Poseidon said.

Kuma (**A/N: It's pronounced ****Κύμα**** (**_**Kýma/ku**__**ō**__**-ma)**_ is Cylindria's Greek name when she was in Mount Olympus with her grandfather and her Uncle Zeus. The name means: swell, wave, billow or sprout.

"Kuma, Pac... You are in deep danger." Poseidon said.

"What is it Poseidon, sir?" Pac-Man said politely and tenderly to his father-in-law.

"Betrayus and Faithless are planing to destroy PacWorld. One of their children has been slaughtered beastly in cold blood." Poseidon responded.

The clan gasped with horror.

"Papa! Wait! Is there anything we can do to stop Betrayus and Faithless's spur-of-the-moment ground plan?" Cylindria asked.

"Ah yes Kuma... you must do what you usually do when you stop ghosts. But you... my sea princess... must use your frigokinesis, aerokinesis, frigokinesis, geokinesis, electrokinesis and hyrdokinesis." Poseidon replied soberly.

"And Pac-Man..." Poseidon said.

"Y-Yes s-sir." Pac-Man stuttered.

"Keep protecting my Princess..." Poseidon said.

"Y-Y-Yes Sir." Pac stuttered timorously.

Then, without irresolution, Poseidon disappered PDQ.

"We must warn the president." Sandy suggested.

"Good ideal Sandy! Let's go!" Sunshine said.

**Me: Okay I know their is some confusion. Okay, so here it is. Jeffry is Poseidon. Poseidon says his name is Jeffry, so other pacworlders won't know he is the Greek god. Plus, Cyli and her siblings keeping her secret about themselves being demigoddesses and demigods. Revivew! :c)**


	11. Episode 9: Theater of war, Pt 1

**Me: I was bored! Anyways, Cyli's father and Pac's father will appear and some other showstopping stuff! Plus, in this chapter... Not be bumptious, arrogant and prideful or anything like that... but I know more about Greek Mythology then you think... Spiral, disclaimer.**

**Spiral: Pom Pom does not own Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. Only the OCs. Pom Pom does not also own Mystery, Zoey, Amber, Twinky, Dinky, Zorro, Zorrila, Raini, Harpie nor Mozart! Candygirl4226 owns Mystery, Zoey and Mozart! Anonymous user owns Amber. FlowerPowerX3 owns Zorro and Zorrila, and Pom Pom's cool best friend, Luna-the-witch owns Twinky, Dinky, Raini and Harpie. Enjoy!**

**Me: Speaking of Luna, keep a watch for her new fanfics (in MY standpoint I thought were interesting): Pac-Man's Ghostly Sages and Rebel Ghost! ENJOY! :)**

**Theater of war, Pt. 1**

"Yo Spheros!" Sunshine said.

The President and his 4 royal, bullheaded children: Foster Spheros, Ethan Spheros, Dustin Spheros and Alicia Spheros looked at Pac-Man and Cylindria's children who were walking in. Sunshine looked quite cool. She was wearing a leopard faux fur coat as usual and a sparkling, fetching and dashing brown sunglasses.

"What did I tell _**Lumidee**_, about call my father, _**President Spheros**_!" Foster scorned.

Lumidee is Sunshine's real name. thus making her named after American singer-songwriter and rapper (**A/N: **FYI, she is the singer who sing the song "Never Leave You [Uh Oooh, Uh Oooh]). But she was nicknamed Sunshine because her pelt was the color of a sunshine, plus she had a sunshiny personality and she is named after an American R&B and soul singer, _Sunshine Anderson_ (**A/N: **She is the singer who singed Heard It All Before).

"I told you fat-witted dingbat not to call me that! You obnoxious fool!" Sunshine scorned coldly.

"Guys! No time to argue." Meadow said, doing a icy glare at Sunshine.

Sunshine just rolled her eyes in disapproval.

"Anyways, we got a message from our Granddaddy saying that Pacopolis is in deep danger!" Sandy exclaimed.

"Why is Pacopolis is in danger?" Ethan asked.

"Not surprised..." Alicia stated plainly.

"One of Betrayus and Faithless's kids been slaughtered and they want their wrathful revenge!" Summer said.

Everybody gasped.

"Which one?" Foster said, having a timorous voice.

"Ornery..." Sunshine said.

"Oh my days! Ornery was just 2-years-old!" Dustin stated.

"Well! I thought you 4 hated your cousins... Ornery is your cousin." Sander stated flippantly.

"Yeah! But no babies deserved to die! Even if it's a ghost." Dustin retorted snappishly.

"Actually, nobody deserves to die." Sunshine stated softly.

(Meanwhile at Mount Olympus, Greece)

Cylindria's father, Poseidon, who is the Greek god of the sea, paced anxiously around the He didn't want his own well-beloved and favorable princess getting hurt. He die without his fair-haired daughter, but Poseidon is immortal so techinally he can't die.

"What's wrong, Puss?" A voice said.

It was Ares, Pac-Man's divine father, Cylindria's father-in-law and the Greek god of war. He has a unnatural and unusual respect, passion and love for war, making him supposedly disliked by the other gods. Ares is considered violent and warlike. But Ares respect his son for not being warlike, violent and rebellious like him, which other gods find amusing and ironic. Ares also stouthearted, aggressive, bold, courageous and has righteous indignation and freedom. Ares loved Sunny to death and misses her badly. He only married Aphrodite because she reminded him of Sunny. He is also the one who chose Sunshine's nickname, _Sunshine_.

"What do you want Ares." Poseidon sighed.

"I've send my kids, Phobos, Deimos, Adrestia and Harmonia." Ares stated.

"That's nice.." Poseidon replied.

"Something been eating you lately." Ares said.

"Well! Aren't you worrying about your child in war?" Poseidon asked.

"Actually-" Ares said.

"Forget.. I ever said anything." Poseidon said quickly, interrupting what Ares was going to say, which made Ares pout like a 6 year old.

"But, what I do know is, that my little warrior is going to protect that 'nuisance' of yours and make sure she is safe." Ares said.

Ares always called Cyli a 'nuisance' because he thinks Cyli is annoying little sea princess.

Poseidon sighed.

"But, what I also do know is, that your a total puss!" Ares teased.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Poseidon yelled.

(Meanwhile back at PacWorld)

"I've wonder who could've killed Ornery?" Ivy said.

"I don't know! But who ever did. They put citizens of Pacopolis's lives in jeopardy big time!" Sunshine said.

PJ couldn't help but feel unbearable guilt. He just had to confess.

"Guys... I... I killed Ornery." PJ confessed sadly and softly.

Eveyrbody gasped with horror.

"P-P-Please... P-Please tell that's not true!" Cylindria said shakily.

"I'm so sorry everybody... I didn't mean to put everybodies' live in jeopardy! I just want some vengence... I wish I could take it back! I swear!" PJ said heavy-heartedly.

"YOU SHOULD BE SHUNNED!" Sorrel said.

"SORREL!" Trudy said.

"Sorry..." Sorrel said quietly and tenderly.

"Pac-Man Jr... You... You just can't go around killing ghosts..." Pac-Man said.

"Yes. Your father is right. You just can't go around killing ghosts... even if it's revenge, vindictive payback or vendetta." Cylindria stated shakily.

"Why?" PJ asked.

"Because.. It's one of God's commandments: Thou Shalt Not Kill." Mace retorted.

"Why?" PJ retorted.

"Because it is a sin." Mace retorted.

"Why?" PJ retorted, smirking.

"Because it's not nice!" Mace retorted, sounding frustrated.

"Why?" PJ retorted.

"PJ!" Sunshine scorned angrily.

"Why are you incompetent scatterbrained, fat-witted half-wit!" Sorrel scolded.

"More like a slow-witted, thick-witted dipstick to me..." Mollie said.

"Okay... no more killing ghosts." PJ said.

"Good. Now we better hurry and get our gear!" Finley said.

Finley was Cylindria's brother and the father of Tibby and the beau of Mary.

"Why?" PJ said.

"PJ!" Everybody yelled.

"What?" PJ retorted.

"Be serious!" Pino said soberly.

"Well! Your always so serious-minded, sobersided and weighty and not frivolous. So! THAT'S how you'll never ever ever ever ever ever EVER get a girlfriend." PJ retorted rudely.

Pino frowned.

"Enough arguing! Let's go!" Skyler said.

"Right!" They all said.

They ran to get what they need to get for war.

(Meanwhile in the Nether Realm)

"Something isn't right." Mozart said.

"I agree with Mozart. Something isn't right! I could feel it in my gut." Clyde said.

"Well whatever it is! It's probably one of those new slug tacos that we ate at Ogle's." Mystery said.

"I actually loved those Slug tacos. Oh that reminds me!" Clyde said.

"What?" Inky said.

"Sunshine texted me saying I need to get her Maggot'roni & Cheese, roachburgers, slugsubs and slug tacos." Clyde said.

Clyde went back to Ogle's.

"Uncle C!" Harpie said.

Harpie is Clyde's nephew. Harpie loves to tinker with machines.

"Ugh! Do we have to wait!" Pinky beefed.

"Pinky... stop beefing!" Mystery spat.

Pinky just sticked her tongue at Mystery. Mystery just rolled her eyes in response.

"Okay!" Clyde said.

Pinky just narrowed her eyes at Clyde.

"Let's go, gang!" Blinky smirked.

And they went to go by Pac and friends.

(Meanwhile at PacWorld)

"Sunshine! Your suppose to be getting your gear on! Not playing your New Super Mario Bros on your DS!" Pino scorned.

"Shut up salmon-breath!" Sunshine scolded.

Pino got provoked when Sunshine called him "salmon-breath".

"Seriously Sunshine, put on the freaking gear, you son of a gun." Lionel scolded.

Sunshine went up and scratched Lionel in the face and it was very unpleasant.

"That was cold..." Lionel growled.

Sunshine rolled her eyes. She paused her video game and went to put on her gear.

It 60 minutes for everyone to get ready. Sunshine sat and stared at the window, looking at the two moons (which she thought the one on the right was paternal grandmother). Sun was gazing and thinking unreasonable sentimental thoughts. Sunshine was considered the most sentimental, soft-boiled and soppiest of Pac-Man and Cylindria's kids.

"Sun." Peppar said.

Sunshine looked at Peppar.

"Let me tell you a time when your mother embarrased your father at the age of 11." Peppar smirked.

"Oh! I just got to hear this!" Sunshine smirked.

_(Flashback: When Pac-Man and Cylindria were 10-years of age)_

_I just can't wait to see Pac. Cylindria thought._

_Then she saw Pac, talking to his boys._

_"PAC!" Cyli said._

_Pac and his boys turned._

_"Is that your new girlfriend." Brian teased._

_"NO!" Pac said, blushing._

_"Um... er... your face says otherwise." Kelly said._

_Then the unthinkable happen, Cyli came pinched Pac's cheeks and start being wholly sentimental, fruity, soft-boiled and soppy around Pac-Man. Cylindria also became lovey-dovey, soupy, sappy and drippy around Pac as she got a bit older, while Pac had a wholly humble and wholehearted conduct._

_"I'm __**so **__glad to see you!" Cyli said in a bubbly and sappy conduct._

_Pac's clique chortled and snorted with abundance of laughter. They even laugh at Cylindria's sentimentalized drippy comportment around Pac. Everybody knew that Cyli has a crush on him and a sappy spot, warm spot and soft spot for Pac-Man. But obviously, clueless to Pacster himself! Everybody noticed that Cyli is always tickled pink by Pac's compliments and had a feel-good demeanor and conduct around Pac._

_"I... Missed you too? Wha?" Pac-Man said stupidly._

_(Back to reality)_

"Haha! Lol! Epic. FAIL!" Sunshine laughed.

_That was a feel-good memory that my father probably remembers for aye! Haha! _Sunshine thought cheerfully.

**Me: Review!**


	12. Episode 10: Theater of War, Pt 2

**Me: Hey everybody! I have an complaint! And this is too ****all**** Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures fanfic authors and I mean ****ALL****.**

**Pac-Man: What?**

**Me: Y'all need to seriously write some Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures fanfics that are rated M. I swear to God! It's just... well rating K, K+ and T are okay. But I-(coughs)-We need some serious rated M fanfics in this joint!**

**Cylindria: (rolls eyes)**  
**Spiral: Your point is?**

**Me: WE NEED SOME PAC-MAN AND THE GHOSTLY ADVENTURES RATED M FANFICS PEOPLE! I mean, like, come on!**  
**Blinky: Agreed!**

**(Me and Blinky high five each other)**

**Clyde: But, your only 13 and-...**

**Me: WHO CARES! THE WORLD DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE!**

**Pac-Man and friends: ...**

**(cricket noise)**  
**Timmy: Awkward...**

**Me: (rolls eyes at Timmy) anyways, Timmy, Disclaimer.**

**Timmy: (sighs) Pom Pom does not own Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. Pun Pun does not also own Zoey, Mystery, Amber, Zorro, Zorrila, Raini, Harpie, Mozart, Blondie Saya, Vivian Palmer, Rocky nor Cassidy. Candygirl4226 owns Zoey, Mystery, Mozart, Blondie, Vivian and Rocky. Anonymous user owns Amber, FlowerPowerX3 owns Zorro, Zorrila and Cassidy, and Luna-the-witch owns Twinky, Dinky, Raini and Harpie.**

**Me: Enjoy! :3 Just letting you know.. there is going to be blood and thunder (aka, blood-and-guts) in this chapter. Alot of bloodshed, gore and unrestrained violence. THIS IS THE ULITMATE BLOOD AND THUNDER, GORE CHAPTER OF FANFICTION (my eye view, here...). Don't like gore, I recommend you do not read this chapter, please! By the way, I was listening to Pain by Three Days of Grace while writing this chapter and plus, it's Crystal's theme song. A French actor named, Élisabeth Wiener does Crystal's voice.**

**Kimmy: Who is Crystal?**

**Me: You'll see :)**

**Kimmy: Me and my big mouth!**

**Theater of war, Pt. 2**

More ghosts came in PacWorld then usually. Cyli ran away from Cyclops and she was angry. But unfortunately... _**Cylindria was too **__**provoked**_...

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Give it up _princess." _The first Cyclops ghost said.

Then Cyli's good side went... _**lights out**_.

"Princess?" Cylindria said coldly.

"Yeah! I heard that your ruthless, merciless, cold-blooded, coldhearted and bloodthirsty. I don't see that." The fourth Cyclops ghost said.

"Ruthless... Mericless... Cold-blooded... Coldhearted... Bloodthirsty... Oh, this princess will show you ferocity, babarity and atrocity of ruthlessness!" Cylindria responded.

Then Cyli's eyes turn into a Pacific opal color and... then.. suddenly... _**POOF!**_

Dust flew away.

The 5 horror-struck Cyclop ghosts freezed and stared with shock, thunderstruck and awe.

Cylindria looked totally different. Her hair was totally sloppy, scruffy and spiky, but the same black hair with pink highlights. Her eyes were not pink, they were Pacific opal color (**A/N: **type of gemstone color suppossedly made by a company called Swarovski AG). She had fearsome, atrocious and huge claws that are very thick, cast-iron, pachydermatous and sturdy. The claws were wetly bloodstained. Cylindria's cold-eyed appearance made her look bloody-minded, bloodthirsty and gory in appearance.

"C-Cylindria-" One of the third Cyclops Ghost said.

"No, you imbecilic ratbag! The name is **Crystal**..." Crystal said.

"O-Okay! You proved to us you are soulless, barbarous, ferocious and horrifyingly atrocious! Now can y-"

But Cylindria used her cast-iron claws and gashed the Third Cyclop Ghost's throat with a powerful and puissant force. A bloodcurdling scream came from the ghost. Then Cyli- I mean, Crystal grabbed the Cyclop Ghost's bloody, wounded, rupture neck and squeezed very and unpleasantly tight. The ghost try to escape, but it stopped breathing and died in 0.1 seconds! The Cyclops Ghosts were paralyzed with uppermost fear and horror, that couldn't move or escape. Their lives were on thin ice and they were in a conflict. They desperately wished that they shoudn't have play with fire with Cylindria...

"You disgust me..." Crystal stated coldly, talking to the dead body.

The Cyclop Ghosts ran for their lives, before Cylindria send them to Kingdom come.

Blood was on Cylindria's hand and Cyli smirked. She licked the bloods on her claws in a pokey manner with self-glory and self-satisfaction and picked up the dead ghost-body.

When Cylindria stepped forward into the crowd.

The ghosts stopped and saw how ruthless and cold-blooded Cylindria was.

Cylindria utterly droped the dead body and licked the blood of her hands. Which to her viewpoint, tasted good.

"Oh my god! Cylindria is bloodthirsty!" A red ghost said.

Seymor tried to grap Cylindria. Big mistake. Cylindria just used her sabertooth-like teeth and bite into Seymor's ghostly body. Seymor roared in agony and angst.

"Keep screaming _Seymor_... I love the sound of pain... not happiness!" Cylindria laughed insanely and coldly.

Seymor gazed at Cylindria with shock.

_She snapped! She is a bloodthirsy maniac! _Seymor thought.

Cylindria threw Seymor bloody body to the ground. Seymor's eyes widened.

_She killed Ogle's brother..! _Seymor thought.

"Please don't kill Seymor!" Seymor's partner said.

Cylindria gave him a cold gaze.

"No!" Cylindria screamed angrily.

She threw a massive fireball at Seymor's brother and burned him.

"STEWARD!" Seymor yelled.

Big mistake.

"SHUT UP YOU WUSSY!" Cylindria screamed atrociously.

Then she made a huge gash on Seymor on back. Seymor lied their llifeless and soulless on the ground.

The others were ghosts were struck with horror, morally and internally.

"Let's get's out of here." The blue ghost said.

"Or else _**we'll **_get sent to kingdom come!" The green ghost said.

The ghosts retreated swiftly and they ran fast as they could like their lives were depending on it.

(In Mount Olympus)

"Did you see **that**!" Hera said melodramatically.

Hera was Zeus's wife and sister, Queena's love rival and Cylindria's paternal aunt. Hera is strict, bitter, proudhearted, melodramatic, motherly, hot-tempered and a bit of a stereotypical, drama queen and crybaby. Hera is always complaining about something so trifling, insignificant and downright pointless. When Pac met Hera, he was a bit afraid of her because of her strict deportment. Hera hates and envies Zeus's mistresses and hates Zeus's offsprings, except for Nutcase and Pipette, she seems very nice to them.

"You don't have to be a drama momma!" Detemer said crustily.

Detemer was Zeus's sister and Cylindria's other paternal aunt. Detemer is extremely fussy, finicky, overprotective and like her great-niece, Sunshine, she is moderately absent-minded. Detemer is notoriously known to be very stereotypical aunt. In Mount Olympus, there's a notorious and shameful story that is supposedly and spicily gossiped by other gods, goddesses, titans and titanesses that Cylindria told off her aunt, Detemer and Poseidon didn't ground her for it. The reason why Poseidon didn't ground Cylindria because of two reasons: 1, Poseidon dogmatically thinks that Detemer hurted her; and 2, Poseidon doesn't know anything about it what so ever.

Hera gave her sister a icy gaze.

"Alright, there is no need to get hostile with each other." Hestia said.

Detemer huffed and Hera bit her lip.

"Now... Poseidon! What is up with... you know.. your 'precious' daughter's evil twin, alter ego and what not!" Detemer asked.

"Crystal is an bloodthirsy, ferocious and atrocious spirit that Cronos created inside Cylindria when she was 5½ years old. The only reason why barbarous spirit is because that Cronos thought that his own granddaughter was the most vulnearable grandkid he had and also.. he desperately wanted to ruin Cylindria's reputation in a hellish way." Poseidon said tremulously.

Zeus felt a pang of sympathy for his brother, Poseidon and his niece, Cylindria. How can him and Poseidon, Hesita, Hera and Detemer's father can be so barbarously cruel and hard-hearted to his granddaughter. Especially that Cylindria is Zeus's precious and well-favored niece.

"The only way I knew because Apollo's prophecy about Cylindria's evil twin..." Poseidon said, but his voice was more shaky and trembling.

Apollo coughed and sighed.

Apollo was Ares's brother, Artemis's twin brother and Pac-Man's paternal uncle.

"Like shades of inferno, you will see bloodstained crystals that are purely cutted..." Apollo said timorously.

Artemis comforted her twin brother by tenderly rubbing his back. She knew that prophecy made Apollo horror-struck and paralzyed with fear.

"Apollo..." Artemis said softly.

(Back at PacWorld)

Cylindria woke up panting heavily. She looked around Pac's dorm in sublime confusion, horror and fear.

"W-What h-happen?" Cylindria stuttered.

"Cyli... you killed three ghosts..." Pac said.

"W-Wha? No! CRYSTAL DID IT AGAIN! DID SHE!?" Cylindria exclaimed.

Pacster looked puzzleheaded.

"Cyli-Baby... who is Crystal?" Pac-Man asked.

Cylindria eyes widened with horror. She never ever tell about Cylindria's evil twin, Crystal. She kept that secret from Pac for a coon's age! Pac would divorce because she had a demonical, maniacal monster side.

"Cyli-baby..." Pac-Man said tenderly, but a little stern.

Suddenly Cylindria had a meltdown and it started raining. Pac embraced Cylindria and started comforting her.

"Shh..." Pac-Man cooed and purred.

Pac-Man was given tigerlike senses by his father, Ares and his aunt, Artemis. He rocked Cyli back and forward as she sobbed.

Pac-Man turned on a TV. He saw that there was a waterspout that Cylindria caused because of her hydrokinesis.

Pac-Man then had a flashback.

_(Flashback: Pac-Man was 7)_

_"Hey Aunt S, Aunt A, Uncle H! Can I go find Aphrodite? She said that she had something show me! Please?" Pac-Man begged._

_"Of course." Artemis said._

_"Why not kiddie." Hephaestus said._

_"Of sugar!" Spheria said._

_"Thank you!" Pac-Man said with feeling._

_He dashed and saw Aphrodite, his stepmother/godmother. Aphrodite was goddess of love and beauty. She always treated Pac like her own son. Aphrodite loves Pac-Man and his siblings so much! That she oftentimes forget that she is their stepmother/godmother, but then minutes later, she remembers that Pac is her stepson/godson._

_"Hello their my well-beloved stepson." Aphrodite said kindly._

_"Hi Aphrodite! You said wanted me to show me something." Pac-Man said eagerly._

_"Aw yes! I was going to give you a special gift. Now! Close your eyes!" Aphrodite said._

_"Yes'm." Pac-Man said._

_Pac-Man closed his eyes and Aphrodite touch his head. She said a magical spell in Greek and light formed on Pac head, then the light faded away._

_"Open your eyes." Aphrodite said mildly._

_Pac-Man opened them and blinked a few times._

_"What did ya do?" Pac-Man asked._

_"I gave you the power of charmspeak." Aphrodite said._

_"Cool!" Pac-Man replied eagerly and gladsomely._

_Pac was also about to ask her something, until Pac-Man's aggressive and rowdy 9-years-old half-brothers, Phobos and Deimos, and half-sister, Adrestia, were going to chase him with pointy, needlelike sticks while making indian noises._

_"Attack the yellow orb! Attack the yellow orb!" Phobos chanted._

_"Kill! Attack! Destroy!" Adrestia chanted._

_"I. Must. Destroy. Pac-Man!" Deimos said in a robot voice (__**A/N: **__come on really a robot noise Deimos!? There is no robots during the Indian era xD)_

_"Ahhhh!" Pac-Man howled in fear and ran away from the delinquent-like hooligans._

_Chasing after Phobos, Deimos and Adrestia was Pac-Man's other half-sister Harmonia, who is Phobos, Deimos and Adrestia's sister, and his 8-years-old cousins; Eucleia, Euthenia, Eupheme and Philophrosyne, who are the daughters of Hepheastus._

_"Come on Adrestia! Knock it off!" Harmonia said._

_"Come back here you three stooges!" Eucleia howled frenzied._

_"Goodnight!" Euthenia said vociferously._

_"They're creepy and they're kooky, mysterious and spooky, they're all together ooky, The Addams Family. Their house is a museum. Where people come to 'em. They are really a scream. The Addams Family!" Eupheme sang in her melodious and honeyed voice, while she skipped like a little 5-year-old girl in her new green skirt behind her sister frenzy and ferociously furious and angry sister Euthenia and Eucleia. (__**A/N: **__She is obessesed with The Addams Family, Eupheme seen all the episodes and she can tell you all about it xD)._

_"Phobos... Deimos... Adrestia.. Cut it out or else I'm tellin' Auntie Artemis on you three stooges!" Philophrosyne screamed loudly. _

(Back to the present)

_I totally forgot that my stepmom, Aphrodite, taught me how to charmspeak! _Pac-Man thought.

Pac-Man use his charmspeak power to sooth and coo Cylindria and calm her down.

"Shh... Cylindria... just tell me who Crystal is okay..." Pac-Man said charmingly.

"O-Okay..." Cylindria said tremulously.

Nala couldn't help but wonder, what was wrong with her mother? She made a vexed expression, of course Nala was 13 weeks and 3 days old (3 months and 2 days old) baby and she couldn't talk, so she made face expressions, reactions and utter loud noises.

Skyler grabbed Nala and her four siblings.

"Come on! Papi and Mami need to be alone at this moment. You five can play with your cousins!" Skyler said gentlely.

Nala wanted to know what was wrong, but she was taken away by her older sister...

**Me: Review! Plus, I started a new thing called, Ask Ash! Here's a default question for Ash.**

_**Ash, who are your celebrity crushes?**_

**Ash: Hmm... well I got a boatload of them, a lot of them are deceased, but I'll name 'em. The celebrity crushes I have a crush on are: Lisa "Left Eye" Lopes (1971-2002), Britney Murphey (1977-2009), Mary J. Blige, Lady GaGa, Whitney Houston (1963-2012) and Amy Winehouse (1983-2011).**

_**If you had to chose Ash, which Celebrity crush did you passionately loved the most?**_

**Ash: (blushes) I got to say Lisa Lopes (aka, Left Eye) from TLC. I really don't wanna tell about her death because (gets teary-eyed)... Each time I tell how she died, I get emotionally responsive and break down. I'm was frenzied because she died in 2002 and my siblings and cousins kept that secret from me for 11 years... I don't mean to offend anybody, but OC can have crushes on famous artists who are dead. You can research how Lisa died. The reason why I loved her because she was just a beautiful person... I hope she is in heaven :')**

**Me: Review! And ask Ash a question (optional)**


End file.
